Slender is Real
by TGB1777
Summary: Young Tobi one day coughs blood in the middle of class which he though of as a sickness, but when he researches a paranormal creature known as the slender man he knows he is next in line for the faceless hell...
1. Prologue

Slender is Real Prologue:9/23/11 1:30PM I coughed blood in the middle of my math class. "Tobi, I think it's best that you go home, I'll call your parents." As he called nothing came to mind that made this happen. As far as I knew nothing did happen.  
My parents picked me up. As we went home I played my iPod, but there was something wrong with it. "Uh, mom, dad, did someone mess with my iPod?" I said.  
"No, why?" My dad wondered.  
"It ain't turning on." I said.  
"You need rest, lay your head down and sleep." my mom said.  
"Yes Ma'am..." I grunted.  
I slept for the hour long trip to the pediatrician. I had a dream. I saw a faceless man wearing a suit like the uniform in MIB. He had tentacle like arms, no hands, and to top it all off, he had an impressive height. What was this? He came at my house as I peaked through the window. As he looked he turned straight at me. I gasped and crouched down in the corner. He went through the front yard windows. I prayed that he wouldn't go to the kitchen window from the back yard. He went into the back yard; tears of sweat dripped over my whole body, flooding my skin with salt water. I peaked through the window, he was gone. I exhaled in relief. I got some Cokacola out of the fridge, but when I grabbed the can, a tentacle broke a hole in the window and grabbed me. He ripped my flesh off and ate it like it was a dog's bone. What was this thing? Why did he exist?  
"We're here." My mother said.  
We got out of the car and sat down at the desk. "Dad can I have some paper to do my homework." He passed me a paper. I tried writing the equations for math, but for some reason all I wrote was a circle and a X passing through it. I kept on drawing this symbol. I stormed out of the office and ran home, but I couldn't remember the directions were to my home, I couldn't remember what it looked like, or even where I came from. My parents found me and drove me home. I went straight to the bathroom and diarrhead and vommited in the toilet. What was happening? I needed answers. Yesterday I was a healthy ninth grader, but now I'm scared. Maybe the coughing and vommiting were sickness, and the iPod was old, but the drawing and the nightmare were nothing but out of the ordinary.  
9/23/11 2:30PM 


	2. Chapter 1

Slender is Real Chapter 1 "For the past 3 weeks I've been experiencing weird things like vomit, coughed out blood, strange drawings, but the weirdest is the nightmares. I always see this faceless tall man with tentacle arms. I did research, I went on the forum of mythical creatures website and I'm not the only one. People say 'the Slender has stolen my child', or 'MAKE IT STOP!'. I saw a documentary on the being on what he does. He has taken children, and killed many people. This thing is known as the Slender Man. He has been alive for thousands of years. The documentary lead me to this man on Youtube named Jay. He is MarbleHornets. His friend Alex has gone missing after he made these video logs on the Slender. Jay is trying to find the cast and crew of the logs. I am doing research on Jay and Alex's crew right now. This was entry three. Thank you." I turn off the video camera and go on to the mythical creatures forum. I read a reply to my thread. "Hello, I believe your looking for some people. I have some leads, if you wish to find me I'll be at 1024 Sunny Hill Road in Lawarenceville, GA." "Georgia? I guess I'm heading there. I will find you then. I want answers and I'll get them from you I replied."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:11/22/11 3:30AM "Now that it's Thanksgiving break I can finally go find the man who lives in Georgia. I'm taking a taxi there. We're in the middle of a highway. About two more hours until we arrive in Atlanta. I'm getting multiple replies from my new thread. And-... wait... TAXI STOP THE CAR! WHAT IS THAT RIGHT THERE?" I point to a man holding a newspaper with his tentacles and with his black pants wrinkled. "I recognize that... THE SLENDER!"  
"The Slender?"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER, JUST GO!" The car screeches its tires and drives off. I turn back he is gone. I look to the front he isn't there either. "I just found the Slender Man. He is catching up to me, and I don't know what else I can do but make this video log. I wish I took a picture so I could give it to the man in Georgia. This info relies on him, but for now I'll close video log nine. Thank you." I turn off the camera.  
"What was that big freak out?" the driver asks.  
"Nothing." I lie. It's better that no one gets any of the info about the Slender.  
11/22/11 4:02AM 


End file.
